


Peter Parker Gets Around: Bonus Stories

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Peter Parker Gets Around [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Random stories that don't fit in any particular timeline of the series. Peter has built a good circle of sex friends for himself, but they keep him just as busy as being Spider-Man does.Requests go here!





	1. Chapter 1

Even May noticed just how much Peter was putting away at breakfast. Of course, he's a growing boy. Still, there were supposed to be limits. Two tall stacks of wheatcakes, four pieces of toast, six strips of bacon and an entire frying pan full of eggs. Where does he put it all?

"Easy champ," May said. "You're going to eat lunch and dinner too, ya know?"

"Sorry May," Peter said. "I've got another full day today. I just wanna make sure I got enough energy."

"For what?" she asked.

If she only knew.

First, there was Horizon High. Peter typed away in his lab. Just a few more keystrokes and the equations would be finalized and

"Done!" he cheered. "Homework's all caught up. Now I can actually do today's assignments."

His lab door opened with Gwen walking in.

'Or maybe not,' he thought.

"Hey, Pete," she said. "I got that code you asked me to touch up on. Do you have time?"

"For you? Of course." Peter just assumed that she meant that they were going to go over the programming code. That was not the case when, not even a minute later, Gwen Stacy was on her knees under Peter's desk with his cock in her mouth. She hummed as she bobbed her head, taking in more his dick every time. Peter leaned back in his chair. His hand rested lightly on her head, enjoying the motions as she slowly thrust his hips up. 

"Holy shit," he whispered. He looked down to see Gwen's half open bedroom eyes staring back at him. She pulled up to the head of his cock and pumped away with her hand. Peter squirmed when he felt her tongue lap over the slit.

"Gwen, I'm coming," he warned. Instead she remained, taking his seed into her mouth and then down her throat. Gwen pulled away from his dick. A trail of cum and saliva still connected them for a moment.

"My turn," she said with a smile.

Horizon High was surprisingly lax when it came to lunch. You could eat off campus or you can get something at the cafeteria. All the students who were there wanted to be there so it's not like anyone wants to skip class. The hallways were scarce of personnel. Everyone was either out or at the cafeteria. Except for Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes (most of the time) Fridays when Anya Corazon was locked away in her lab. She wasn't alone however. This time she had dragged Peter to her lab. Her arms wrapped around this head as he carried her by her ass. With her legs over his arms, Peter pumped away at her. Her shirt and bra lifted just enough to see her tits bounce while Peter thrust into her. 

"A-Anya," Peter muttered, "lunch is almost over."

"No way, Parker," she said. "I know you were with Gwen earlier. I'm not letting you cut any corners. You're gonna make me cum."

"Yes ma'am." Peter carried Anya forward and pinned her against the wall. Now that he had some support, Peter used a little spider strength to pick up the pace. Instead of having Anya fall on his cock, Peter was slamming into her against the wall. Every thrust eliciting a moan from Anya. Their lovemaking causing all the items on the wall to rock and shake. Anya pulled him in tighter.

"Yes!" she screamed. "I'm so close. I'm gonna...I'm co-" Anya's mouth opened wide to scream, but no sound came out. She trembled for a second before falling limp on Peter.

"Holy crap," he said.

"Shut up," she said between breaths. "Oh baby, that was good."

"I just hope it's still lunch time."

There's no rest for the wicked. With classes over, Peter took to the skies of New York City. Or more specifically, Spider-Man did. He never knew what kinds of stuff he missed while he was at school. Peter probably bet Iron Man never had to put off crime fighting because of class. Still he did what he could. Spider-Man noticed a strange blue light during his patrol. Just a swing and a jump away and Spidey had found the source. A young girl with dark skin and frizzy hair.

"Electro," Spider-Man called out. The young girl spun around.

"Spider-Man," she said throwing her hands up. "Hey listen man, I'm not doing anything. I'm just testing out my suit."

"A likely story." Spider-Man jumped down closer to her. "I'm bringing you in."

"For what, dude? I'm not doing anything." Electro's frown turned into a grin. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?" Spider-Man asked.

"I see what you really want. I heard all about your little deal with Panda-Mania," she said confidently.

"Wh-what deal? I have no idea what you're talking about," he stammered.

"Oh give me a break. It's all over the super villain grapevine."

"What? Is there a super villain Twitter or something? Like Scottish Twitter?"

"Actually it's a Facebook Group."

"Of course it is," Spider-Man sighed.

"So what do you say, Spider-Man?" she asked. "I'll give you a shot at my pussy if you let me go."

"What? No way. Absolutely not." At least that's what Spider-Man said. What happened was a minute later, Spider-Man was fucking a bent over Electro from behind. Spider-Man watched Electro's tight brown backside take more and more of his cock.

"Panda-Mania was right," she said. "This is...wow."

"It's my other superpower," Spider-Man quipped. He knew he shouldn't but the temptation was too great. 

Electro braced herself on a nearby wall. Her entire body hopping forward a little every time Spider-Man thrust into her. She dropped one of her gloves and let her free hand play with her clit. Spider-Man hooked one of her legs on his arm and picked up the pace.

"I'm almost...there," he said.

"Wait for me. Wait for me," she cried. Electro's pussy clenched up and tightened around him.

Without warning, Spider-Man pulled out and dropped Electro. With just a few pumps, he came all over he ass. 

"Let that be a lesson for you," he sighed. "Crime doesn't...something or other."

Electro remained on the ground. He could see her shivering, but did respond.

"So uh...I'm just gonna cover you up." Spider-Man pulled up Electro's pants to cover her cum stained ass.

"You...alive?" he asked. It wasn't even a second later he heard snores coming from her.

"She fell asleep? Is this girl for real?" Spider-Man picked her up and set her down on an inconspicuous corner before swinging away.

Gotta love Joe's Coffee Shop. Even without Harry, Peter couldn't help but swing by and pick up a smoothie for himself. Patrol was uneventful anyways, aside from banging Electro on a rooftop. Peter stopped in his tracks when her heard an all-too familiar groan.

"Seriously?" It was from Liz Allan, Peter's girlfriend from Midtown High. Ex-girlfriend now. Peter slowly stepped to the side, hoping she wouldn't spot him.

"I can clearly see you, Parker. See and hear you." Never mind.

"H-hi Liz. What's up? How's everything?" Peter asked.

"He stood me up. That meathead stood me up. Out of all the- I'm gonna do something. Oh, I'm going to get back at him," she said.

"Whoa. Slow down. Who did what?"

"Flash, Parker," Liz sighed. "I was supposed to be on a date with Flash Thompson but that fucker no-showed. So here I am, alone."

"I'm sorry, Liz. If there's anything I can do to help," said Peter.

"As a matter of fact," Liz started with a grin on her face, "There is."

All Peter wanted was a quick break from Spider-Man patrol to grab a snack, but instead, he's helping his ex-girlfriend get revenge sex by fucking her standing up in the restroom of Joe's Coffee Shop. 

"Harder," Liz demanded.

"Not so loud," Peter shushed.

With her leg on his shoulder, Peter thrust into Liz as hard as he could. The restroom was small without a lot of wiggle room. Liz kept her balance by hanging on to the wall while Peter fucked her. 

"That's it, Parker. Just a bit more," she whispered. In the commotion, Peter's dick slipped out. His seed shot out onto Liz's thigh.

"Not bad," she huffed. "You usually last longer."

"Sorry," Peter said. "It's been a long day."

"Come with me back to my place and I'll make it longer-" Liz's invitation was interrupted by a sudden boom outside.

"Stay here," Peter warned, putting his pants back on. "I'll see what it is."

A quick change later and Spider-Man was swinging back onto the city. He headed towards the smoke in the distance. What could it be? A new supervillain? An old supervillain? Aliens? A few panicked minutes later and Spider-Man arrived to find an unusually calm crowd surrounding the smoke. The Avengers stood proudly in the center enjoying the cheers.

"Aw man, I missed it already?" Spider-Man whined. As the crowd and the Avengers parted, Spidey followed the Quin-Jet to Avengers Tower. He hopped onto the landing pad to meet The Avengers.

"Hiya Mister Stark, Cap, Hawkeye," he greeted. "Noticed that there was a big something downtown."

"Just a couple of frost giants. Nothing major," Hawkeye scoffed.

"No time for pleasantries, Spider-Man," Captain America followed close behind.

"Spidey!" he heard behind him. Spider-Man turned to see Miss Marvel next to Iron Man. The only Avenger who was his age and actually enjoyed his company. She ran up to him.

"Hey. Hi. I mean, it's good to see you," she stammered.

"Kamala! I mean, Avenger Miss Marvel. Super important and super cool," he laughed.

"Wow, that was fast," Iron Man said flatly. "How about I give you kids some space to catch up? I'll tell Cap you'll be late for the debriefing."

"Sure, Mr. Stark," Miss Marvel replied. The teens stood in awkward silence while Iron Man entered Avengers tower.

"So," Miss Marvel started, "Captain Marvel has been showing me how to fly the Quin-Jet. You wanna come in and check it out?"

"Yes," Spider-Man answered, "I would like that."

The pretense didn't last very long. As soon as the door to the Quin-Jet closed behind them, the teens found a nice sturdy chair for Spider-Man to sit on. Masks were the first to come off. Then it was their bottoms that were tossed aside in a small pile. Soon, Miss Marvel was on her knees between Spider-Man's legs taking more of his cock into her mouth.

"Kamala," Peter sighed. He could feel her mouth vibrate as she moaned. She released his dick with a pop.

"It usually doesn't take you this long to get hard," she said, giving his cock a few pumps.

"It's been a long day," Peter said.

"Yeah, same. Why don't we end it on a high note?" Kamala lifted herself over Peter's lap to carefully guide his cock as she sunk onto him. They both gasped as Peter filled her up. With his hands on her hips, Kamala started to rock herself on Peter's lap.

Peter sighed as he came into the kitchen where Aunt May was waiting. 

"Peter," she said, "It's already dinner time. Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm sorry, Aunt May," Peter yawned. "I just had a lot to do today."

"Well, it's a good thing the day's over then." She placed his dinner on his place at the table. Peter plopped down into his seat.

"Thanks, Aunt May." Before he could take one bite, Peter's phone beeped. He had gotten several notifications. Two from Anya, one from Gwen, three from Liz, two from Kamala with an attachment and a new report about Sandgirl. Peter sighed again.

"What's wrong, dear?" May asked.

"Nothing. Looks like I'm gonna have a busy day tomorrow too."


	2. Black Cat, Distraction Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the comments. Black Cat is up to her old tricks, but Spider-Man is on the case. Too bad luck is on her side.

It was a simple pick up and go job. Nothing unusual for the Black Cat. Just a jade cat necklace getting ready to be sold at a high end auction. Too bad the auction was for the next evening. This evening, Black Cat slipped by with her prize in tow. All that was left was too get out the way she came in none would be the wiser. Black Cat shimmied out of the air duct and back onto the roof. She carefully screwed back the cover and turned to make her escape.

"Bout time you fixed that A/C," said Spider-Man. "It's been stuffy in there for days."

"Spider-Man!" said Black Cat. "How?"

"Call it a lucky guess," he said.

"Well, your luck is about to run out." Black Cat activated her bad luck power as Spider-Man jumped into the air. Spider-Man's body twisted in midair, sending him flying right into Black Cat. Both hero and thief tumbled and sprang back up onto their feet. Black Cat made a break for it with Spider-Man following closely behind. The chase lasted through several rooftops before heading to a construction site. 

Black Cat stopped in her tracks. The unfinished building was at the end of the block. No other rooftops to jump onto. 

"Give it up, Cat," yelled Spidey. "It's a dead end."

"For you maybe." With a quick glance, Black Cat activated her bad luck powers again. The structure above Spider-Man crumbled and broke apart, spilling bags of sand on top of him. Soon, Spider-Man's hands and feet were pinned down. His head and torso remained exposed.

"This has been fun. Not back for a moonlight stroll, huh? It's kinda like a date." Black Cat's eyes widened in shock when she noticed how Spider-Man was positioned. With his hands pinned down, his pelvis was sticking out revealing an erection.

"What the?" she asked.

"Uh, it's an illusion? You know, from the webbing pattern on my costume?" Black Cat's costume was more practical than other female supervillains, but Spider-Man didn't want her to know that he had been staring at her ass in those tights throughout the entire chase.

"So the rumors are true," Black Cat purred.

"You know I'm stronger than I look," Spider-Man warned. "I could easily get out."

"I know," she replied, "but you won't. Where would be the fun in that?"

Black Cat sauntered over to Spider-Man, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner with every step. Her hand reached out to Spider-Man, but instead of grabbing his mask, went down to his groin. She rubbed along the outline of his erection.

"It must hurt to hide this big boy under these tights. Why don't we see what I'm dealing with?" 

Spider-Man's cock sprang out as soon as Black Cat pulled on his tights. She smiled at the sight of the pre-cum leaking at the tip of his dick.

"For me?" Black Cat cooed, "Why Spider, you shouldn't have."

Black Cat hooked her thumbs under her bottoms and pulled them down. She stood over Spider-Man's erect dick and held his shoulders.

"H-hey now," Spider-Man stammered. "Let's not be too hasty. I mean, I bet it would be great to...you know. But I'm a superhero. You're a supervillain."

"So do you wanna fuck or not?" Black Cat asked. Spidey squirmed beneath her for a moment.

"I really wanna," he squeaked.

"At least you admitted it." Black Cat sat down on Spidey's dick. Both hero and thief gasping as his cocked filled her up all at once. Spider-Man tried to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Black Cat's raw pussy was so hot and slick. Before he could admire the feeling more, Black Cat rocked her hips. Spider-Man tried to avert his eyes from the grin on Black Cat's face. She stared down at him with those bedroom eyes. Black Cat knew. She had him right were she wanted him. Even with all his powers, she was the one in control. Black Cat cupped Spider-Man's face.

"Not the mask," he managed to say as Black Cat bounced on his cock.

"Oh no, Spider," she said. "It'll be so much sweeter when you take it off for me. In fact, when I'm done with you, you're going to let me steal whatever I want. Willingly."

Black Cat picked up the pace. Spider-Man could feel everything tightening. All his muscles tensing up. His toes curling inside his boots.

"I can hold on," he told himself. "I can hold on."

All it took was a simple peek. One slip up and Black Cat's eyes flashed with her bad luck powers. The next thing he knew, Spider-Man was on the ground with his pants down. Cum covered his groin with no Black Cat in sight.

"Dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is probably going to be my last one for a while because my laptop died on me. I don't have the money to replace it so it's going to be a while. Thanks for all the support everyone. I'll see you next time, whenever that may be.


End file.
